Forum:Official Article Request Thread
Let the most recent go at the top. Once a request has been fulfilled, please delete the request. Greeting Cards Thought we had this. Almost every FAQ on the web does.--Falcon At 11:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :To be fair, .hack//Wiki is not a strategy guide. But that doesn't mean we can't fill the thing with as much relevant helpful information as possible. However, I think the more pressing issue is the lack of an e-mail article.--OtakuD50 20:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Wedding HOW DO WE NOT HAVE AN ARTICLE ON THE WEDDING EVENT YET?!--OtakuD50 17:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Because Kulaguy's deleted the "Max Affection Event" (don't be sexist) artical twice.--Falcon At 20:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::How is "Wedding" sexist? --cruncher3019 21:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::There are two events: Marriage and the guy+natsume one. both are grooped as the Max Affection Event. It was a joke. Please don't start this again.--Falcon At 23:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wasn't starting anything. I just wanted to know why you were making such an idiotic statement. --cruncher3019 01:28, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, so we DID have a Max Affection Event article?--OtakuD50 00:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so I looked into the history of the Max Affection Event, and they were deleted because the first version was basically a strange comment, and the second version was just lies. The article wouldn't have been deleted if it at least attempted to say what the Max Affection Event was in a proper way. That said, what should we name the article? Max Affection Event is an all-encompassing term of course since marriage isn't possible with every character, but I kinda feel like it should be more specific. Like, I'd call it the Promise Card event or something to link the event to the Promise Card. Either that or just implement it into the Affection article, but I kinda think that'd be boring.--OtakuD50 05:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see what's wronge with MAE. Does it have a official name?--Falcon At 20:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) youtube is calling them a promised/greeting card event. Still, i'm sure there is enough information to bring it back.Aqua00000 19:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC). :We have some pretty lean articles. I think we have plenty of info. Might help to have a gallery, too.--Falcon At 20:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Shops I'm surprised we don't have an article on shops; either a general one or ones on specific shops, like the Elf's Haven.--OtakuD50 21:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) December 10,2008 Hey I was wondering we could make a quote section for characters because I think there are amazing quotes we don't put in, a page for Gomoras and a page for only the Serpent of Lore. :I think it's pretty much covered in the Raven article. The only thing missing is the full functional features of the Serpent of Lore. But I'm going mostly by memory, so if the Serpent of Lore is at all more notable than merely being a part of Raven's @HOME, then I got nothing against making it a separate article.--OtakuD50 09:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) TRILOGY Infobook There is news of some kind of book for .hack//G.U. Trilogy at CC2's store, just wondering if you guys could get more info on it. Thanks. http://cc2.shop-pro.jp/?mode=f5 ~lyokocreator :It's the design material book for Trilogy, which comes with a copy of the voiceactor script. It also features an early scenario not included in the movie, called Ovan's Report. They're individually numbered and only 1,000 sets will be made, which explains why it costs almost as much as the movie. - Kuukai2 04:17, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, they only ship to addresses in Japan, so the chances of anyone here ever getting a look at it are rather low. --Shinsou Wotan 18:35, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Merchandise *Merchandise list Even the first time I came here, I thought a merchandise list would be a nice addition. It could be sorted into different categories (DVDs, Games, Novels, Manga, Figures, etc.) and have information about the products. There are sites out there that contain merch lists, but none are anywhere near complete. At least here on this well known wiki, it would be possible for a merchandise list to be completed. :The merchandise list is something we were already thinking about. - Kuukai2 14:26, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Quests *Individual quests? I think it might be a good idea to have an article on each individual quest on the quest shop.--OtakuD50 02:59, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :I think we should have a Quest article first. Kulaguy 06:22, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :I dont think we should have artivles about individual questsAqua00000 20:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Why? The Wiki is for information. And information on Quests would be good. I started on it a bit a while ago, but I've been too busy to continue. Kulaguy 22:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) we dont have to get every little detail. i think quest article is important but not an individual quest article. ::I don't remember how many quests there are, but if you can make one quest article and keep it neat with a description of every quest, then go with that, if not, make an article for each individual quest with brief descriptions and rewards. --cruncher3019 03:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Admins *Admins - An article about admins and their powers/abilities. --72.210.74.5 05:18, 18 July 2007 (UTC) =Archive= *http://dothack.wikia.com/index.php?title=.hack//Wiki:Requests&oldid=51836 *http://dothack.wikia.com/index.php?title=.hack//Wiki:Requests&oldid=46577